To My Enemies
by DemetriaDumall
Summary: "Ink is no substitute for blood."


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

Just please keep in mind Draco is not my forte...

* * *

 _To My Enemies,_

 _This is hard, harder than I expected, and no matter how many times I have composed this letter in my mind, the message will never translate on paper._

 _I'm no fool. Ink is no substitute for blood._

 _But, I suppose I'll start with a quote that I ran across the other day. "You can never expect to move on to the next chapter if you keep rereading the last one."_

 _Of course, I cannot possibly expect you to forgive me. I have hurt too many people. I have made too many mistakes. I have cost too many lives. I know all of this to be true... perhaps, my motive for writing this is selfish- so that I, myself, can move on to the next chapter._

 _The things I've done haunt me. I sleep very little and when I do there are always nightmares. I hear their pleas, their screams, their dying breaths. I'm unable to rid their whispers from my thoughts. We, you and I, suffer greatly for the wrongdoings of my past. Suffering in my case is well deserved, and I know it amounts to little compared to some of your own, but I do hope it does come as sort of a consolation._

 _I do penance for my crimes and pray that it helps you sleep easier._

 _But all of you are too good to admit such malice. It is admiral characteristic that was not so easily passed down in my family._

 _I will not dare to make any excuse but you must understand that you and I lived very different lives._

 _Evil was my third parent, my only sibling and my best friend. I learned it in my lessons, I heard it in their voices, I dreamed of it at night. My family had me worshiping the dark lord's work before could talk, walk, or think for myself. Evil thrived in me and I thrived on it._

 _My family did not call it evil, they called it righteous._

 _I began to fight it earlier than you may have thought but there were expectations I had to uphold and, believe it or not, I cared deeply for my mother. She had less faith in him than me. I was afraid my own life but terrified for hers._

 _When he chose me to kill Dumbledore there was but one choice to be made and it was between life and death for my mother and I. Perhaps she and I could have saved dozens of others if we had only given in ourselves, but I was weak. I am weak. I will always be weak._

 _I did not kill him but I thought about it. I thought about turning Harry Potter in to my aunt and ending it there, in the manor. I always thought about death._

 _My memories hold me captive and what I could of done, for the better and for the worst, suffocates me. It takes my breath away to think of the person I was back then._

 _He disgusts me. I hate him but I always carry him on my back. He is chained to me and no matter how hard I try, the memory of him can never be erased. You see him when you see me and perhaps you still cannot yet tell the difference between us._

 _I refuse him to be my twin. One day when you see him, we'll be different colors and you'll easily be able to spot which is the bad man and which is the recovered one._

 _I suppose what I'm getting at is that I've changed or that I am constantly changing and it is a conscious morphing. I want nothing more than to go back and make this change before I caused all of you pain. I would do it differently. I would do so many things differently._

 _I regret every one of those mistakes. I regret many years of my life. But most of all, I regret that we are enemies._

 _So, to my enemies, you've changed me. For that, I thank you. To my enemies, I've changed you. For that, I'm sorry._

 _I'm so sorry._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 **Hi! Ok kind of a weird concept, hope it wasn't too boring. I honestly feel like a loser because nobody ever reviews or follows my stories so I tried something new and out of my comfort zone so Thanks for reading, Please review, Check out my other stories. This was posted under a previous account but has been deleted because I was getting confused with all my email addresses so sorry if you've read it before**.


End file.
